


acts of service

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [360]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Nipple Play, Shotacon, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Hilda hates having to do anything for herself, so she finds a young boy to help her with something.
Series: Commissions [360]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 20





	acts of service

Hilda sometimes wonders why everything in life has to be so hard. She feels like she is constantly working, even though she would rather do anything but. In class, she does everything she can to avoid training, but the professor still finds a way to make her work, and outside of school, she always manages to delegate her chores to someone else, but even finding someone else to do it and making sure that they are properly praised feels exhausting, like way too much work.

Everything she does seems to really take it out of her, and in her opinion, a delicate flower like her should not have to put in so much work to merely exist. She should have someone to take care of her every need, to make sure that she never has to lift a finger. Unfortunately, life does not work out that way for her, but she does what she can to minimize the stress.

Lately, she has had a new concern, realizing just how exhausting it is to pleasure herself. She has always handled it on her own, but the more she thinks about it, the more she realizes that she should not have to do that much on her own. Even for something as simple as that, she knows that her life would be a lot easier if she had someone else to do it for her, and once that idea occurs to her, she really gets to thinking about it, deciding that it might not be so bad.

There are a lot of young boys around the monastery, orphans taken in by the church, children of knights, and even young students, and most of them are commoners, which means that they should definitely jump at the chance to help a noble of her standing. She wastes no time in setting out to find one, knowing that this part might take work, but that it will ultimately be worth it in the end. Sometimes that is the sacrifice that she has to make; doing a little bit of work at the start, in order to prevent more work later, to make her life that much easier in the long run. It may be a sacrifice, but she likes to think that she is a strong enough person to handle it.

~X~

The boy that she eventually finds is eager to help her, and even more eager when he finds out what the task involved is. He is young and naive, not knowing much about matters of sex, which means that she will have to help teach him a bit, but she counts that as part of the effort she needs to put in now to prevent further effort in later. It will be worth it if she can teach him just right, because then she can mold him into exactly the kind of lover that she wants him to be. Having no experience is actually a benefit, when she thinks about it that way.

When she has him alone in her room one evening, she is ready to get started, deciding that she will start with a reward for his willingness to help her out. After all, compliments and rewards are how she keeps people sweet on her, and willing to do things for her, and this boy should be no different. As she takes off her clothes, she notices him watching her, a bulge growing in his pants, and she is surprised by the size of it. It seems like he is packing quite a bit for someone his age, so she must have made the right choice with him.

“Go on, you can get undressed too,” she encourages him with a playful smile. The boy does as he is told, but his eyes never leave her body, until she is kneeling in front of him. He keeps looking at her boobs, so she decides to start with that, knowing that this will be the perfect reward for him. Boys like him love stuff like this, or at least she assumes that they do; this is her first time doing something like this, so she does not know for sure, but it makes perfect sense in her mind.

The boy certainly has no complaints when she has his cock between her breasts, squeezing it in the valley of her cleavage. She knows that she has an impressive chest, so it makes sense that he would get caught up staring at her, and once she has them squeezed tight around him, he is left whimpering, eyes drifting closed in his pleasure. In truth, this does not take all that much work, and she finds that she does not mind doing it for him, especially knowing that she is going to get even more out of it soon.

As she starts to move, going up and down, he whimpers even more, moaning high and needy, and she looks up at him, thinking about how cute he is. She picked him partially because of that, and was lucky that he was so eager to go along with her. It is nice to have such a cute boy so willing to take care of her, and she can’t wait to get to that part, feeling herself getting wetter and wetter as she uses her boobs to jerk him off, still amazed at the size of his cock, and eager to feel it inside of her.

She has been so horny lately, and taking care of things herself is exhausting and often boring. It is no fun doing everything for herself, no fun doing all the work and doing it alone. Like this, she is actually having fun, as she picks up the pace, getting him closer and closer, listening to the way that he cries out for her, sounding so needy and so pathetic, until suddenly, he is there, coming and making a mess of her as he does.

Hilda does not mind that mess at all, though. In fact, she is happy to lick up what she can, getting a taste for him and grinning. “That’s pretty good,” she says. “Are you ready to do more? Now that you’re all warmed up and ready to go, I’m sure you’re just dying to fuck me, right?”

The boy looks rather dazed after already coming for her, so he simply nods, not having much else to say for himself. It is pretty cute, watching him get this dazed from that, and she lays back, having him get on top of her. This is exactly what she needs, getting to lay back and relax while the boy handles everything. She has told him what she expects from him, so she is sure that he will be able to pick up on it quickly enough, learning plenty from experience as he gets into the swing of fucking her.

Getting on top of her, he rubs the tip of his cock against her, and Hilda wraps her arms around him, pulling him down. She is impatient, and once he has pushed inside of her, she lets out a loud and indulgent moan. At the same time, the boys whines out, needy and overwhelmed by it all, but Hilda does not give him much time to get used to it before she is urging him to keep thrusting into her.

Yeah, this is definitely what she needed, she decides, as he starts frantically thrusting, doing all the work, just like she knew that he would. She moans for him, letting herself get carried away with all of the pleasure, glad that she picked this particular boy. His cock is absolutely perfect, and it feels so good inside of her, so big, and even if he is learning as he goes, he is learning pretty fast. He has perfectly picked up on the things that she loves, paying close attention to what she praises him for and fucking her harder, fucking her faster, whenever she begs for either of those things.

It does not take her long like this, and once she comes for him, he can’t resist another orgasm, whining for her as he erupts within her, starting to go still. However, Hilda is nowhere near down with him yet, and now that she has gotten her first dose of pleasure, she just wants more. Nudging him, she guides his head to her chest, and says, “You can suck on them, you know. And don’t stop moving your hips, either!”

It takes him a moment to properly regain his composure, but the boy starts thrusting again in time, giving her what she needs. At the same time, he latches onto one of her breasts, sucking at her nipple and licking it, flicking his tongue over it and adding even more to the perfect sensation, stimulating Hilda that much more, and leaving her helpless beneath him. As long as he does exactly as she says, then she knows that she is going to feel just perfect.

And this is worlds better than trying to do it on her own. She supposes she could keep up the same boring act of fingering herself each night, but if she were alone, she would not have come by now, not even once, but here with this boy, she feels like she is about to come for the second time, and she is not going to let it end with that. She is going to use him for all he is worth, steadily getting addicted to how good this feels, and desperate to keep it going, to keep using him until neither are able to keep going.

Between his rapid thrusts and his lips on her nipple, she is soon coming for him again, her voice coming out loud and needy, and that sends him into another climax. Hilda loves the feeling of his hot, thick seed inside of her, another thing that she would not be able to do on her own. All in all, having a partner for this is absolutely ideal, and she is so happy with him right now that she decides to take a break and give him another reward. He really must be doing a good job, for Hilda to be this willing to do so much for him, to be willing to reward him once again.

She has him get off of her, and has him lay on his back instead, where she leans over him and wraps her lips around his cock. Since she got a taste earlier, she knows that she loves the taste of his come, and she is eager to taste it again. He should love being sucked off by her, and she is able to take him deep in her mouth, bobbing her head on him, and listening to the way he moans and cries for her. It is getting to the point where he can barely contain himself, the pleasure too much for him, but Hilda never wants to stop.

Since he has never done anything like this, has never felt anything like this, it really is too much for him, and the more overwhelmed he gets, the more he wonders when it will be over. Though he loves it, he is also confused and overstimulated, and yet, Hilda just keeps asking for more, not giving him a chance to stop. He is here to help her, after all, and she is rewarding him properly. She just does not realize that her pleasurable rewards are only further adding to his overstimulation, and does not really believe such a thing to be possible to begin with.

If there is one thing that Hilda is not familiar with, it is the concept of _too much of a good thing_.

For example, when he comes in her mouth, she thinks of that as a good thing that she could never get enough of, let alone too much. As she swallows it done, she finds that she is that much more turned on now. She switches their position again, having him get back on top of her so that he can get back to fucking her, having him push into her, and holding him in place of top of her.

Like this, she can almost control his movements, pushing and pulling, feeling as if she is using him like a toy, but soon enough, he falls back into his pattern of thrusting into her. Even if this is quickly becoming too much for him, he is still able to work through that and do something as simple as this. It is becoming muscle memory at this point, and as long as Hilda is still happy with him, he knows that he is doing this right.

When he latches his lips onto one of her nipples without needing to be told, Hilda heaps the praise on him, relaxing beneath his treatment, and letting him indulge her in all of her wildest fantasies. It feels so good that she could never get enough of this, and it is not long before both of them are brought to yet another orgasm. Even so, Hilda is nowhere near satisfied, and is ready to keep pushing him for more and more.

He is so sensitive and so overwhelmed, but what other choice does he have? He agreed to help her and he does not want to go back on that promise, go back on what he has said that he would do for her. Right now, he can still handle it, even if it is becoming too much for him. The boy is certain that this can’t last much longer, that she will have to get tired of it soon enough. But he is completely wrong about all of that, and she continues using him, making him thrust into her more and more, pumping her full of his seed, and then, just when he thinks that she has had enough, she is moving so that she can suck his cock again.

Hilda alternates between letting him make her come several times, and giving him blow jobs and titfucks, because she knows that he has done a good job, and deserves only the best of rewards from her. Every time he makes her come, she makes sure to praise him even more, but he is getting to the point that he barely registers her words, barely even realizes that he is being spoken to, much less that he is being praised. All he knows are her orders to keep going, to never stop.

So often, they take breaks so that she can suck him off, draining him dry and swallowing down all of her come, or so that she can take his cock between her breasts again, working them up and down until she is covered with it once again. She really loves the taste of it, but also loves the feeling of it all over her skin, so that is why she alternates between the two. That is also why she does not mind doing this work for him, even though this is supposed to be all about having him serve her.

This goes on for hours, for so long that he loses track of how long he has been here, or how many times he has been made to serve her, how many times she has rewarded him, her rewards only serving to drain him more. He is so tired, and she is still ready for more, and for once in her life, she does not feel lazy at all. She feels like she could keep this up for several more hours, and does not see why she shouldn’t do just that. Hilda is having the time of her life, certain that this is the best thing she will ever feel.

She is lucky that she can keep this up for as long as she wants, and is certain that she will be able to keep him to do this whenever she wants.

Laying back, she lets him take control, but he is moving slowly now, numbly. Hilda still lets him do as he wants, all of his thrusts pleasurable to her at this point. However, when he comes inside of her, triggering another orgasm in her, he slows to a stop, and even once both of them have recovered, he still lays on top of her, not moving at all. She realizes that this is his way of stopping, and she is definitely not ready for him to stop.

The poor thing must be completely tired out, but Hilda is far from done with him. First, she moves so that she can suck him off again; dazed, he lets her, and she keeps his cock nice and hard for her, pulling back so that he comes all over her face. Then, she pushes him back and gets on top of him, deciding that she does not mind being on top of him, if she has to.

It may be work, but whatever is necessary to keep the fun going. It does not _feel_ like work, only ever feeling like pleasure, and the sort of pleasure that she can never tire of. Sinking down on his cock, she looks down at him with a wild grin on her face as she says, “We can still have a lot of fun together!” With that, she starts to move, until she is rapidly bouncing on top of him, riding him for all he is worth, and fucking him like no tomorrow, losing count of just how many times either of them come in the process.

At some point, he blacks out beneath her, but Hilda just keeps going, still not satisfied. She is not going to stop until she has had her fill, and though she has no idea when that will be, and though she has a feeling it is going to be a while yet, she knows that she has him to keep using. Even unconscious, he is still adorable, and so much fun to use.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
